Intoxicated
by arcadiablitz
Summary: It was how he felt just by simply looking at her. -Falkner/Janine, FatherlyShipping.


**Words cannot describe how much I love this shipping.**

**iNtoxicated**

_It was how he felt just by simply looking at her._

She was the mysterious, clever ninja who specialized in poisons—whether it be a poisonous plant or a poison to kill humans, she knew it by heart.

He was the strong-willed, confident police officer who had a talent for telling right from wrong and using clues to solve anything—whether his suspect be an experienced criminal or not, he could most likely catch them with tidbits of information.

When the two met, though, they couldn't see each other as enemies.

She was the one commonly accused of crimes she did not commit, being the daughter of a criminal and an experienced ninja.

He was the one who accused people of their crimes once he had enough proof. He'd locked many different kinds of people away—former underlings of _her _father included.

They had an odd friendship—the cat and the mouse, the wolf and the human, the ninja and the police officer.

Because they were both affiliated with the League of their country, they met up often, as the Elite Four threw parties every weekend and gave the Gym Leaders a day off.

He'd met her during one of those parties when he saw her standing all alone, staring at the floor intensely. He'd walked up to her and asked her for her name—he'd never seen her before, as he was a new Gym Leader—in fact, that had been his first Gym Leader party that he'd attended.

"_Janine," she said in a smooth, calm voice._

"_You don't look familiar…" he had muttered, looking Janine—who seemed to be his age—up and down._

"_I'm a brand new Gym Leader. My father was promoted to the Elite Four, so I took over the Fuchsia City Gym," she said casually. He found himself staring at her eyes in interest and surprise._

"_Really? I'm a new Gym Leader, too," he said. "It's my first time at one of these…gatherings." He thought he saw her smile just a little bit, but he wasn't too sure._

"_Same here," she said, straightening out her black pants. "Some of the Gym Leaders are loud," she said, staring specifically at Whitney—the third Gym Leader of Johto, who had pink pigtails and a damn strong Miltank. He chuckled._

"_She's hyper and easily excitable, from what I've seen on her," the bird master agreed._

"_Do you enjoy being a Gym Leader so far?" she asked. He nodded._

"_What about you, Ms. Janine?" _

"_Just Janine is fine," she said. "It's…interesting so far. There are many different kinds of trainers…" she muttered. He nodded in agreement._

_"You're lucky, though," he said. She raised an eyebrow._

"_How so?"_

"…_You're not the first Gym Leader." It seemed as though she was holding back a laugh._

_"That must be terrible," she said, a smile on her face. "You have to face all the brand-new, overconfident ones." He rolled his eyes, thinking back to his latest battle._

"_I battled this kid named Joey. He kept on telling me that his Rattata was in the 'top percentage' and that he was undefeatable," he said. _

"_I'm assuming you won?" Janine said. He nodded._

"_Yep. He stomped off, tears flying out of his eyes. I kind of feel bad for him, as he was brand-new…"_

"_There's no need to feel bad for them," Janine said. "They all will have their losses. He's just learning."_

"_I guess so…"_

_The two, ninja and police officer, chatted for the rest of the night and found they had much in common. She asked to meet up with him at the Celadon Mall on Monday, which was in two days; it was Saturday night. _

"_Oh, yes, before I leave…" Janine said as the partyers—or, rather, Gym Leaders—began exiting the building, "I never quite got your name."_

_"Falkner," the first Gym Leader of Johto said with a smile. Her eyes lightened._

"_I guess I'll be meeting you at Celadon at eleven am on Monday, Falkner," she said happily before skipping over to a tall man wearing a scarf similar to his. She seemed to be talking animatedly to him about something as they were leaving, and he seemed to just nod and nod, not really paying attention. _

He smiled to himself as he walked into Celadon Mall at 10:50 am on Monday, walking up to the top floor. Janine was indeed waiting for him, leaning against the wall. When she saw him, she got up and waved.

"You really came," she said, seemingly relieved.

"Why wouldn't I?" Falkner questioned. Janine shrugged.

"I don't know…" She turned and pointed at the food plaza, which was already buzzing with people. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" she asked. He nodded and followed her over. They both wound up getting themselves a small pizza, and sat at a table talking with each other over their warm lunch.

It went like this for months. Every single Monday, they'd head over to the Celadon Mall and chat all day long. On Saturday nights, they talked during the parties. They often called each other on the PokeGear—and by often, I mean just about every day—and gradually got closer and closer to each other.

To Janine's surprise, her father didn't interfere—he actually…_approved _of their friendship, which was something you wouldn't expect the man to do…especially since Falkner was a police officer and she was a ninja.

"_Falkner, you here?" a familiar voice called from the bottom of the Gym. Falkner glanced down and smiled when he saw his best friend, Janine, standing on the ground far below him._

"_Come on up," he said, pointing over at the wooden elevator-thing that brought challengers up to Falkner's level. She shook her head._

"_There's a party, and the Gym Leaders wanted to see if you were coming," she said. He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been notified of this. The ninja noticed his expression and sighed. "Whitney and Clair just both came up with it."  
_

"_Ah…" he muttered, calling out his Pidgeotto. He flew down onto the ground and hopped off his prized bird Pokémon right next to Janine, shooting her a grin._

"_How long will this one be?" he asked. She shrugged._

"_I heard it'll be long. After all…" she turned around until she was facing the doors. "…it is New Year's Eve." Falkner scratched the back of his head._

"_It is? I completely forgot…" He slowly followed Janine out of his Gym, his Pidgeotto fluttering out behind him._

"_Where's the party being held now…?" he asked._

"_Goldenrod City…" Janine muttered. "Apparently it's the best place for a party, or so Whitney says," she added. Falkner snorted._

"_That's just because it's her city," he said. She nodded in agreement. _

"_I'll see you there," she said, calling out her Crobat. She hopped onto it and flew upwards towards the sky, leaving the Flying-type master on the ground. He himself got onto his trust Pidgeotto and told it to fly him to Goldenrod City._

_Up in the sky, Goldenrod City looked like a collection of bright, golden lights and tall skyscrapers. It was nighttime, yet the city itself looked brighter than the stars scattered around the night sky._

_As expected, Falkner made it there before Janine, and waited outside the building for her. She landed on the ground next to him on her feet, quickly calling her Crobat back into its PokeBall. She glanced at the giant clock on the nearby clock-tower._

"_It's 11:39…" she muttered. "We've still got some time to spare. Do you want to walk with me around town?" Falkner was slightly surprised by her request, but nodded anyway and walked alongside her through the dark streets of the large city. _

"_I prefer Violet City over this place," Falkner said to start up a conversation. Janine nodded silently._

"_Violet City's much quieter," she said. "I also prefer my hometown over this city. Though, I must say…it does fit Whitney's personality," she said, glancing around at their surroundings. No one was around, which was quite surprising. The nearest streetlamps were a few yards away, and they—well, Falkner, that is—could barely see each other's faces in the darkness._

The ninja craned her neck to see the clock again—11:57. Apparently it had taken twenty minutes to get to where they were now. 

"_Just three more minutes until it's a new year," she muttered. Falkner nodded._

"_Why'd you want to come out here, anyway?" the blue-haired teenager asked._

"_We usually only talk to each other at the parties," she said with a shrug. "Well, I mean, I'll sometimes chat with Erika and Misty, and you with Morty, Whitney, and Jasmine, but that's about it, am I right?" He slowly nodded._

"_I guess you're right." She glanced at the clock again. 11:59. The hand was so close to touching 12:00…_

_She grabbed onto the collar of Falkner's shirt and brought him down to her level, shocking him with her quick movement. Just as the clock rang, announcing the new year, her lips met his. They stayed together for a minute, until the clock rang again, the time now being 12:01. _

"_Happy New Year's," she said with a smile. Falkner's face was cherry red—there was no way he was hiding that with his blue hair. _

And here he was now—the blue-haired police officer, sitting on the black couch in a house that was not his. Sitting next to a girl he could, though, call his, but that wouldn't be right, as they belonged to each other—not just him belonging to her and her belonging to him; they were a pair.

She looked up and grinned at him.

"What do you think they'll say when they noticed we ditched the party?" she asked, reminding him of how they'd walked back to the building the party was in, but only for a few minutes to grab a bag of chips. They chatted and acted as though they'd been there the entire time before running out and flying over to Kanto—specifically Fuchsia City, to Janine's house.

Falkner shrugged.

"I think Whitney will freak," he said with a smile. Janine smiled again and pulled him towards her yet again, planting her lips onto his.

For once, he was fine with being addicted to a certain drug—his poisonous girl.

**Cheesy, I know, but I just had to write it. Though it didn't turn out anything the way I wanted it to be…**

**I hope you all still liked it. More love for FatherlyShipping! **

**Commander Sky, out~**


End file.
